Carnival
Carnivals are contests where Pandora are pitted against each other to determine their ranking of strength. Limiters do not take part in them. There is a Carnival each season at all Genetics academies to determine the strength rankings of cadet Pandora's in their class years, underhanded tactics may be used and killing is also allowed. Every few years, there is a worldwide cadet Carnival for the students of the various Genetics academies to determine the world rankings. In Freezing: First Chronicle, it it stated that Genetics take footage of each Carnival. Point System Carnivals are a point-based duel system. A Pandora earns five points by being able to deploy their Volt Weapon. When Pandora are locked in combat, they earn points at the start of the battle. The winner earns a bonus for winning a duel and then she earns additional points equal to ten percent of her opponent's current points. This system maximizes a Pandora's combat experience by encouraging them to battle one another and incentives them to battle stronger opponents no one Pandora can get too far ahead. In addition, Pandora may exponentially earn points based on their number of consecutive victories. Despite the effectiveness of this system, it can be easily "cheated" by wise, strategic Pandora, such as Elizabeth Mably, who allowed her enemies to earn a lot of points before she defeated them after they had been weakened. This way she racked up more points by defeating Pandora who already had a significant amount of points. Elizabeth's strategy led her to earn first place in her first Carnival by defeating only four Pandora. Carnivals 2060 At the 2060 West Genetics' Junior Year Spring Carnival, Kazuha Aoi had finished last, and Mi-ryung Baek first. By the time this carnival took place, it is known that the companion West Genetics' Senior Year Carnival had Elize Schmitz, Yu-Mi Kim, and Shion Nayfield finished as the top three ranked, while the East Genetics' Junior Year Carnival had Saeko Kotou finished first. 2063 At the 2063 West Genetics' First Years Spring Carnival, Ticy Phenyl had finished last, with zero points. Elizabeth Mably first, Arnett McMillan second, Miyabi Kanazuki third, Ton Mazuki sixth, Susan Miller ninth, and Nonoka Shio eleventh. At the 2063 West Genetics' First Years Summer Carnival, Chiffon Fairchild had finished first, Elizabeth Mably second, Ticy Phenyl third, and Arnett McMillan fourth. So far, this is the only Carnival with withheld footage, due to the high amount of heavily injured Pandora's. 2064 At the 2064 West Genetics' First Years Carnival, Satellizer L. Bridget had finished first and Ganessa Roland second. For the accompanying West Genetics' Junior Year Autumn Carnival, Chiffon Fairchild had finished first, Elizabeth Mably second, Ticy Phenyl third, Arnett McMillan fourth, Attia Simmons fifth, and Marin Maxwell seventh. 2065 As of 2065, a world carnival for cadets was held a couple of years earlier, where Chiffon Fairchild (West Genetics, 1st ranked) finished in first place. The other top five finishers, by ranking order, were Roxanne Elipton (Genetics America, 1st), Julia Munberk (Genetics Germany, 1st), Charles Bonaparte (Genetics France, 1st), and Cassie Lockheart (East Genetics , 1st). Other known participants were Holly Rose (Genetics England, 1st) and Elizabeth Mably (West Genetics, 2nd). 2065 At the time of 2065 West Genetics' Junior Year Carnival, Ganessa Roland had finished first, Satellizer L. Bridget second, Audrey Duval third, Aika Takeuchi fourth, and Trish McKenzie fifth. For the accompanying West Genetics' Senior Year Carnival, Chiffon Fairchild had finished first, Elizabeth Mably second, Ticy Phenyl third, Arnett McMillan fourth, Creo Brand fifth, Attia Simmons sixth, Ingrid Bernstein seventh, and Miyabi Kanazuki fifteenth. Category:Technical terms Category:Events